Inventory
Shortcut Key= I''' When you receive your newly created character, you notice that all the equipment slots are empty. You will see each slot and your character. Your Kamas are in the bottom right corner; Your bags, boxes and account chest are also in that same corner. Next to each slot is an arrow tab, If you click that you can see what items in your inventory can be placed there. You can click one and put it on or you can simply drag the item to the slot. You cannot wear any item that has a level greater than yours. If you click on any item in this box you will see a quote about the item, what the item does and it's level. You will also see 4 icons. The first icon if you click it you will see the set if you are wearing a full set you get bonuses, This icon is only there if the item belongs in a set. The second one if you click it you can see how the item looks on your character. The third icon will be available if you have the full set of the set. It will transfer all items into a box that will say (What set it is) Set. Double click a set box to get all the items back. Putting items in a set box is great for carrying less in your inventory and it's great for selling. The fourth one is a trash can/ dust bin and it deletes the item. This is not advised for you can drag the item outside of your inventory to drop it, and people can take it that way. After you click the delete icon there will be a 'pop up' that will say "Are you sure you want to permanently delete this stock:"; It will give you an option of Yes or No. There are also other items with different options. For example, bread. The Hand icon is to use the bread which will heal you depending on how much each bread heals you at a time. The heart icon is to heal you fully, which will make you eat a certain amount of bread depending on how much health you are missing. Icons that are gray are unavailable and you can't click on them depending on some properties you need to have. You can go to conditions and see why you can't use the item or what you need to be to use it. In the top right corner are a few icons. One is a key, one is a bag, one is a scroll, and one is just two arrows. The icon with two arrows "Sorts" your inventory. It's not very useful and you may have trouble finding items because it just places your items in different places The scroll icon has to do with the mentor and level changing system. If you click it you can see the inventories for each level you have. You can change your level in your Characteristics page if you're a mentor. When you change your level you will get an automatic page that is an inventory you can't edit and you will have nothing on except your costume and a Emblem (Level of change). The key icon is for quest items. You can see which items you need for quests. All icons are linked and you cannot delete them. There are two categories, Tokens and Quest. Tokens are from dungeons, you get them after you complete a dungeon and you can go to a dungeon machine to get items. Quest items are items from quests or for quests. You cannot edit this part and it will not change anything unless you do a certain action out of the inventory to remove/gain something here. In the bottom right corner are your bags and boxes and account chest. The bags give you more inventory space and the boxes give you more inventory space but you can only put certain things in the box. Like this dungeon key box, it gives you 15 more slots but you can only put dungeon keys in it and nothing else. Here is a picture of an empty inventory so you can see the slot pictures and match them with the icons '''Equipment Other Category:Terminology